Snow and Games
by Metoria
Summary: Carter plays i nteh snow and makes a surprise for the men,


Snow and Games-

…

Carter was lying on his bunk, bored out of his mind. They were snowed in so they couldn't go on any missions. The most they could do was report for roll call. The other men seemed content. Hogan was talking with Kinch about possible up coming missions; once the snow melted enough, anyway. Lebeau was cooking and Newkirk was playing cards with some of the other men. Carter was tired of playing cards. He'd played nearly a hundred games in just the passed two days. How Newkirk didn't get sick of cards was beyond him. One thing was for sure after he got out of the camp, he'd not want to play cards too much in the future.

Carter sighed and rolled over to face the wall. Maybe a nap would kill his boredom.

The other men heard his sigh and turned to look at him.

Newkirk looked at Hogan who shrugged. "'ey, mate, Wanna play some cards?"

The only the response they got a low groan and a grunt.

"Is that a yes or a no."

"No…" the word was a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Hogan asked putting his mug of coffee down.

Carter sighed again and rolled onto his back. "I'm so bored."

Hogan smiled. "Restless?"

"Mm-Hm." Carter thought of something. "Can I go out and play in the snow?"

Hogan resisted a laugh, but he did smile. "I don't see why not. I'll go ask Schultz." Hogan walked out the door.

"Mate, what is with you and playin' in the snow?"

"What? I like snow. I grew up with it. It's really fun to play in." Carter only lifted his head enough to look at his friend, then when he finished he dropped his head back onto his bunk.

Newkirk smiled and shook his head.

After a minute or so, Hogan returned. "Schultz said it was fine as long as you don't dig any holes."

"I wont!" Carter said jumping up.

"Well go build some snowmen." Hogan encouraged taking his mug back up.

"Yeah!" Carter geared up and exited the building.

Everyone shook their head. "He must be very bored to want to play in that blizzard."

Hogan shrugged, "Well, it will keep him entertained."

"And it will tire 'im out!" Newkirk said. "e's been tossin' and turnin' for the passed couple nights because he's just lied around and not done anything."

Hogan laughed lightly.

Outside, Carter was well underway building a snowman. He rolled the snow bolder to the place he wanted.

Inside, the men had completely forgotten about their younger member, it had been nearly an hour or two since he left.

Outside, Carter looked at his couple snow men he'd completed. "Something's missing." Then it hit him. "Yeah!" He snuck back to the barracks and peered in through a crack in the door. There it was. Hanging on the bedpost. He reached up carefully and swiped it quickly. He stuffed it into his jacket. Now then a few more. He opened the door a bit more.

Everyone looked at him.

He straightened. "Hi guys!" He started whistling and going to his foot locker. "Just need some extra stuff for the snow men."

The men shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

He stood rfom where he knelt next to his footlocker and side stepped to Lebeau's bunk and swiped that one. He casually walked up to the table and stood next to Kinch. "Winning?"

"Hardly." Kinch said tossing a card.

Carter swiped Kinch's off the end of the table. Now only one more. He exited the barracks and circled around to Hogan's window. He carefully peered in and saw no one. He opened the window and hopped into the room as quietly as possible. He looked around. On his desk! He swiped that one too and retreated. He had all he needed.

Newkirk had watched as Carter came in and walk around then retreated. "Was it just me or was Carter actin' weird?"

The men looked at him and then thought about it. "Kind of…"

"He was acting the way he does when he's got something up his sleeve and trying to be sneaky about it." Hogan noted.

"What do you think he's up to?" Kinch asked.

"Dunno, should we check on him?" Newkirk asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it's harmless, don't want to spoil his fun." Hogan said dismissively. "If anything we'll get pummeled by snowballs as soon as we stepped out of the barracks."

The men looked at him.

"Good thing Carter wasn't here to hear that." Hogan said.

"Let's hope he isn't going to do it." Kinch said.

"Now I'm afraid to go outside." Newkirk said looking at his cards.

Another couple hours passed and Carter was nearly done with all his snowmen. He placed the items he swiped on the top of the snowmen and completed the faces. "Great!" He stepped back and admired the snowmen. Wait one of the snowmen wasn't complete. "Hm…" Carter tried to think of what was missing. "Oh! Of course." Carter removed his own hat and placed it on the top of the snowman. "Done!"

It was nearly time for roll call.

Inside the men were getting ready for roll call. "Hey, Anyone seen me 'at?" Newkirk asked looking through his belongings.

"Or mine?" Lebeau asked.

"And mine." Kinch added.

Hogan walked out of his office. "What's going on?"

"We can't find our hats." The men announced.

"Neither can I." Hogan said shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it for now."

The men shrugged and then Schultz walked in with a broad smile as though he were hiding something. "Roll call." He said simply.

"Hey, Schultz what's the big deal?" Hogan asked. "Usually you're shouting 'roll call'."

Schultz chuckled. "I can't speak normally once in a while?"

"Alright spill it." Newkirk demanded.

"I Know Nothing!" Schultz turned and walked out the door.

Hogan and the other men chased after him demanding information, completely forgetting that they might get pummeled by snowballs. But once they were outside that's when they saw what the big deal was. Standing in their formation places were snowmen wearing their hats.

The men circled around the snow figures to find that the snowmen were of them.

"Hey Guys!"

The men turned to see Carter coming from behind them. They saw two more snowmen, one resembling Klink and another Schultz. The snowmen were in the places where Klink and Schultz would be during roll call.

"Do you think Klink will notice us missing?" Carter asked hiding behind his snowman.

Schultz started laughing.

The other shrugged and at hearing the office door open hid behind their snowmen.

Klink walked up; a funny look on his face.

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant!" Schultz said saluting.

Klink looked at him aghast. "Are you kidding? Five of the men are missing! We have to find them!" Klink turned to see a snowman that resembled him. Schultz side stepped to reveal his snowman look alike and the five prisoners stood up from behind their snowmen and laughed a bit.

Klink didn't know what to say accept, "That's where my hat went?"

"I made snowmen of all of us!" Carter said moving to stand in front of his snowman.

Klink was a bit touched. "You made a snowman of me?" He asked.

Carter nodded cheerfully.

"He admires you, Sir." Hogan said adding to the sweet talk.

Klink seemed to really like being admired… well, that was a given. He smiled proudly. "That's- that's very nice of you." Klink admired his snowman then turned back to the prisoners. "You really got me!" He said with a smile and a playful scolding finger.

"Oh Sir, before I completely forget." Hogan said stepping forward and taking advantage of the moment.

"Yes, Hogan." Klink continued to admire his snowman.

"The temperature has been dropping pretty low at night. The men were hoping we might get an extra blanket for the night."

"Say no more!" Klink said. "Schultz get them the extra blankets."

The prisoners cheered.

"Dismissed." Klink admired his snowman once more then headed back into his office.

The men ruffled Carter's hair as they headed back in, hats in hand.

"Nice job Carter!"

"Yeah! I liked my snowman it was quite a likeness."

Carter laughed a bit brushing the snow out of his hair that the men and ruffled into his scalp. "Snow ball fight?"

"You're goin' down, mate." Newkirk said rushing to the door followed by the others.

Hogan had to practically leap out of the way before he got trampled. "I don't think they'll ever grow up." He said shaking his head. He put his hat on and followed after the men. It would be good combat training right?… Maybe not.

…

I'm actually going to kind of miss the snow. I like playing in the snow too. Accept when the dog eats my snowman and snowballs. Then I just tackle him. :P


End file.
